Vas a Querer Volver
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: producto de una noche de pasión Quatre queda embarazado de Heero pero decide no decirle nada porque él está en una relación con Relena y Treize se entera y se aprovecha de la situación ofreciéndole un trato que no podrá resistir. mpreg "Este fic participa en el reto anual "Historias para rato 1.0 del foro Multifandom "
1. Chapter 1

HeeroxQuatre TrowaxDuo TreizexQuatre

Resumen: producto de una noche de pasión Quatre queda embarazado de Heero pero decide no decirle nada porque él está en una relación con Relena

**_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Historias para rato 1.0 del foro Multifandom "_**

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores

Pero algo extraño sucedió el cuento de hadas se acabó dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón Cuanto te quiero cuanto te odio Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo-Masoquismo Eiza Gonzales

_Capítulo 1_

Mansión de KrushRenada en Luxemburgo

196 AC 12:00 am

El jardín estaba elegantemente adornado, los sirvientes movían mesas y sillas preparando todo para la boda del año ¿cuál? su excelencia Treize KrushRenada contraerá matrimonio con el heredero de la familia Winner Quatre, lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo puesto que nadie sabía que esos dos estaban saliendo. Otros rumores eran que Quatre estaba embarazado y por eso se casaban.

El rubio miraba por la ventas falta 1 hora para su boda y no estaba muy contento, sus amigos no asistirían puesto que pensaron que los traiciono sin saber que era una alianza para que la guerra siguiera.

Flash back

Había un enorme silencio en a habitación Dúo estaba pensativo Trowa no dijo nada Heero tenía su rostro inexpresivo l 1erocen estallar fe Wufei.

-¡eres un traidor Trieze es nuestro enemigo-grito furioso el rubio fió un paso atras colocando discretamente en su vientre sus manos en forma de protección.

-déjame explicarles-diji Quatre

-¡no te queremos oír te acostabas con el enemigo!-grito Wufei acercándose peligrosamente al rubio y empezó a zarandearlo

-basta Wufei no tenemos por qué ponernos agresivos-dijo Dúo separándolo de Quatre el rubio sentía sus piernas como gelatina Heero lo noto y sujeto a Quatre antes que se desmayara...

Fin flash back

El rubio colocó sus manos en su vientre usaba un típico traje de arabia color blanco, la puerta de la habitación se abre eran Dúo y Trowa el menor abrazo a Dúo con fuerza

-pensé que estaban enojados-comento en el oído del trenzado

-no y somos amigos en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Dúo y Trowa se unió al abrazo

-nunca vamos a separarnos de ti-dijo Trowa quien tenía sentimientos platónicos y sabía que él amaba a alguien as pero no era Treize.

-gracias-Lady Une miraba todo desde lejos y se fue para decirle a Treize

-señor los pilotos Maxwell y Barton están con Winner- dijo Lady Une

-¿Heero Yuy no acudió?-pregunto Treize se sentía orgulloso de su plan si bien no se amaban al menos podrá mantenerlo a su lado con

-hasta el momento no-dijo Lady Une-su excelencia un puede retractarse-comento Une

-no, voy a casarme con él, nos ayudara en la guerra y tendré un porcentaje en las empresas Winner-dijo Treize

-no me pida que lo apoye en esto-dijo lady une

-no estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Además seré padre -dijo Treize y la mujer se marchó molesta ella quería darle un heredero a Treize y Quatre se adelantó.

-me encargare que te arrepientas de tu decisión Quatre Winner- pensó Lady Une

En la habitación de Quatre

-¿podrías dejarnos a solas?-pregunto Dúo

-iré apartar lugares-beso la frente del rubio y salió cerrando la puerta

-¿haces esto por Heero?-pegunto Dúo

-sí y es que estoy embarazado y es de Heero-murmuro el rubio

-¡díselo! Se tiene que hacer responsable-dijo Duo

-no quiero que este conmigo por obligación, además él se va a casar con Relena-de su mochila saco la invitación para la boda de Relena y Heero

-imposible no nos ha dicho nada-dijo Duo mirando la invitación con asombro, tocaron la puerta era Rashid

-amo Quatre, ya están todos los invitados-dijo Rashid

-gracias Rashid, vamos Duo-comento el árabe agarrando el brazo del trenzado

-amo Quatre por favor permítame entregarlo-dijo Rashid

-gracias Rashid-comento Quatre tomándole el hombro y salieron hacia el jardín. Había varios invitados importantes entre ellos Lucrecia Noin, Zech Marquise y Relena Darlian que venía agarrada del brazo de Heero y era más que obvio que Wufei no iba a asistir.

-esto no es bueno-murmuro Trowa quien estaba a lado de Heero

-lo mismo digo-Duo se le junto mientras que Rashid llevaba a Quatre de la mano hacia donde estaba Treize, se escuchaba la marcha nupcial.

-es hermoso primo, te ganaste la lotería-comento n primo de Treize en voz baja.

-claro que lo es, mis hijos tienen que nacer perfectos-dijo Treize, tomo la mano del árabe y la beso

-Treize-dijo Quatre

-estas hermoso-dijo el castaño y llegaron al altar donde el juez los estaba esperando y sonrió al ver a la feliz pareja.

-estamos aquí unidos para celebrar esta unión bajo las leyes civiles, Treize Krushrenada ¿aceptas a Quatre Raberba Winner como su legítimo esposo?-Pregunto el juez

-si acepto -dijo Treize

-Quatre Raberba Winner ¿aceptas a Treize KrushRenada como su legítimo esposo?-pregunto el juez

-si acepto-dijo Quatre sin pensarlo

-espero que Quatre no se arrepienta-pensó Duo mirando que Relena estaba pegado como miel al pastel con Heero, no lo soltaba y el ojicobalto ni se quejaba

-por la ley que me concede el estado, yo los declaro, unidos en matrimonio-dijo el juez

-¿puedo besarlo?-pregunto Treize

-puede besar al novio-sonrió el juez, Treize tomo su mentón y lo beso apasionadamente…

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

_Por más que suplique no me abandones dijiste no soy yo es el destino y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba tenía que elegir otro camino-De que me sirve la vida Camila. _

**Capítulo 2**

-por la ley que me concede el estado, yo los declaro, unidos en matrimonio-dijo el juez

-¿puedo besarlo?-pregunto Treize impaciente

-puede besar al novio-sonrió el juez, Treize tomo su mentón y lo beso apasionadamente restregándole a Heero que le gano, Relena sonrió el plan había salido muy bien así Quatre no le quitaría a Heero con la excusa del bebe aunque Heero ciertamente nunca tuvo sentimientos directamente hacia Quatre ¿Oh si?.

-¿pasa algo Heero?-Pregunto Relena Heero nego con la cabeza.

Después de que se besaron para sellar su unión pasaron al salón para la fiesta, Heero se acercó a Quatre para que hablaran de esa noche

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Heero sujetando su brazo, Quatre se derretia ante el contacto

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar si me disculpas debo ir con mi esposo-dijo Quatre safandose del agarre,Relena observaba a los dos desde lejos esperaba que Quatre no le dijiera nada del bebe a Heero si no sus planes se irian abajo

-¿Todo bien cariño?-pregunto Treize

-si cariño todo bien-dijo Quatre sonriendo y abrieron la pista de baile con una hermosa cancion Treize lo agarro de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo Y empezaron bailar.

-no se como puedes verlos y no sentir nada-dijo Duo

-no se a que te refieres-dijo Heero

-no entiendo como fue que alguien dulce y tierno como Quatre pudo haberse fijado en ti-dijo Duo

-callate Duo-dijo Barton-¿Estas de su lado? ¡Es el colmo! Cuanto te des cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sientes sera muy tarde-dijo Duo

-lo de Quatre y yo nunca fue algo serio-dijo Heero,Duo tenia muchas ganas de decirle del bebe y ver que cara ponia Heero al enterarse que va a ser padre pero no lo merece.

-¡Eres increible!-Duo enfadado se levanto dispuesto a irse su pareja lo sujeta del brazo y fueron a baila heero no pudo evitar recordar esa noche despues del festejo de la casa de Quatre habia sido una de las mas apasioandas de su vida.

Flash back

Los dos estaban borrachos y se besaban apasionadamente mientras caminaban al a cama de Quatre,el ojicobalto lo avento a la cama y se subio encima de el quitandole el elegante traje que siempre traia puesto.

-ah ah Heero-gemia Quatre exitando al mayor, este con un gruñido le quito los pantalon y fue saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta el amanecer...

fin flash back

-¿De que estaban hablando?-pregunto Relena

-no te interesa-la chica hizo un gesto y ke tomo la mano a su "novio"-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Relena

-no-gruño Heero y se quedo mirando a la pareja,Quatre se veia hermoso, muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado ser el quien se casaba con Quatre y bailaban esa hermosa cancion pero a el no le gustaba estar una relacion o en un lugar estable.

Despues de bailar cenaron y los invitados se fueron hiendo poco a poco, Duo se despedia de su gran amigo.

-felicidades y estamos en contacto-dijo Duo

-gracias amigo-lo abrazo con fuerza y Treize sabia que no tenia porque ponerse celoso eran grandes amigos.

Heero se acerco para hablae con Treize hablar a solas sin el rubio.

-¿Que deseas Heero?-pregunto Treize

-estoy seguro que esto es uno de tus sucios juegos-dijo Heero

-¿Tu crees? Si no no me hubiera casado con Quatre? Lo amo-dijo Treize y Heero se echo a reir

-demuestralo, si se que lo lastimas y lo haces llorar lo lamentaras-dijo Heero

-no cumpliras tu amenza porque sera mas feliz conmigo que contigo-se dio la vuelta Quatre seguia esperandolo.

-¿Todo bien cariño?-pregunto Quatre

-si amor vamonos a dormir ah sido un dia pesado-se acerco al rubio y lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo a la habitacion.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto el rubio

-llevarte en brazos-dijo Treize y Quatre sonrio

-tal vez no esta mal mi dedicion-penso el menor besando la mejilla de su esposo.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Enséñame como seguir viviendo, mi mundo será tan pequeño si ya no te tengo-cuando te vayas- Eiza Gonzales.

Se suponía que iba a ser su noche de bodas, pasional, románticas pero Quatre estaba vomitando en el baño y Treize estaba en la cama acomodando la, cuando ya no escucho ruido entro sin tocar.

-déjame ayudarte cariño-comento Treize mientras levantaba a Quatre y lo acostaba en la cama

-gracias lo siento se supone que es nuestra noche de bodas y eso que son los 1eros dos meses-dijo Quatre apenado

-no descuida lo intentaremos después ¿Cuando tenemos revisión?-pregunto Treize

-en dos semanas, Es un amigo de la familia él va a venir-dijo Quatre

-está bien para saber que día es el que debo estar aquí-dijo Treize y apago la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

En el departamento de Heero

El había negado ir a dejar a Relena a su casa, necesitaba llegar a su departamento estaba por tener un ataque de ira y empezó a desordenar y tirar las cosas de su casa, había perdido a la persona que más había amado y quizá para siempre, él hubiera querido a Quatre y a ese bebe sin importarle que fuese del enemigo, Duo había tenido razón en decirle cómo es posible que alguien dulce como Quatre pudo haberse fijado en un patán como él.

Recordó el día que le destrozo el corazón y juraba que si Treize le ponía una mano encima a Quatre se iba a arrepentir, se lo robaría y se irían lejos, amaría a ese bebe como si fuera suyo sin importarle que sea del enemigo aunque la realidad es que si era de el.

Flash Back

Habían ido a un restaurante para cenar, tal vez no era de los caros a los que el rubio estaba acostumbrado pero era modesto y se comía rico, el a veces iba con Duo y Trowa a comer.

Quatre parecía estar contento iba a decirle a Heero que serían padres.

-Quatre, tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo Heero tomando su mano, Quatre pensaba que Heero le iba a pedir matrimonio.

-que coincidencia, yo también-dijo Quatre

-si quieres dime tu primero-dijo Heero

-no dímelo tu-dijo Quatre animado

-es un compromiso muy importante y es algo que debo hacer espero que entiendas-dijo Heero y el corazón de Quatre empezó a latir con fuerza algo ahí no andaba bien.

-voy a casarme con Relena-dijo Heero y algo dentro de Quatre se rompió.

Desde una mesa lejana dicha mujer Observaba la escena con satisfacción al ver el rostro del rubio casi en llanto Quatre se levantó de la silla olvidándose de su chamarra salió corriendo.

-¡Quatre!-Heero agarro la chamarra y fue detrás del rubio logro agarrarlo del brazo pero Quatre empezó a gritar que lo soltara en eso el gerente llega acompañado de unos guardias de seguridad.

-joven ¿Todo bien?-pregunto el gerente

-ya me soltaba-dijo quatre y Heero lo soltó porque el guardia de seguridad se veía con la intención de arrestarlo.

-¿le consigo un taxi? ¿Quiere llamar a alguien?-pregunto el gerente ya que vio al rubio en condiciones de no manejar.

-Duo Maxwell 5566588922-dijo Quatre

-bien-

Fin flash back

Flash back

La noticia de la boda de Relena y Heero corrió como pólvora en la sociedad deprimiendo al rubio, Relena a espaldas de Heero movió un plan para evitar que Quatre y ese chiquillo que esperaba le quitaran a Heero, hablo con Treize y este acepto el trato con la condición de un alto al fuego con lo que dejo a Relena complacida.

Estacionaban la limusina de Khrusrenada en frente de la mansión de Quatre

-mismas clases sociales no va a ver ningún problema-pensó Treize mientras observaba la fachada y esperaban a que le abrieran la puerta.

Quatre estaba en su recamara viendo una película y comiendo helado

-amo, tiene visitas-dijo Rashid y Quatre se alegró un poco pensando que era Heero y se había arrepentido De casarse con relena y regreso por él, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Treize parado ahí con su elegante traje y de inmediato busco con que protegerse.

-tranquilo vengo en son de paz-dijo Treize

-siéntate lejos-ordeno el rubio apuntándole con el abre cartas y Treize soltó una carcajada limpia Y se sentó lejos del rubio quien no guardo el abre cartas.

-que quieres?-pregunto Quatre

-a ofrecerte un trato que no te arrepentirás-dijo treize

-te escucho-dijo El rubio y así fue como termino y acepto casarse con Treize

Fin flash back

A la mañana siguiente

Treize fue el primero en despertar y observo al hermoso rubio dormir tranquilamente a su lado

-estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe y eso lo dudo mucho-beso su frente y trato de dormir un poco más.

Continuara ...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Han pasado 2 meses desde la boda y Quatre ahora tiene 4 meses de embarazo y según los chequeos todo iba de maravilla, Treize estaba más que feliz y a todos su conocidos y socios trataba de presumir el hecho que sería padre hasta el próximo mes sabrán que va a ser, quien todos los días lo enamoraba amas con sus detalles flores, chocolates, helado ropa para bebe color amarillo incluso mando a traer una cuna exportada desde China para el bebe, por correo electrónico se mantenía en contacto con Duo y Trowa quien les había informado que Heero renuncio como guarda espaldas de Relena y cancelo la boda, la reaccion de Treize fue inexplicable.

-vas a pedirme el divorcio ¿No?-pregunto Treize dolido poco a poco se estaba enamorando del rubio.

-Treize yo..-murmuro Quatre no sabía que hacer la noticia le sorprendió muchísimo no esperaba que Heero fuera capaz de romper su compromiso de Relena solo por el.

-Quatre por favor- lo abrazo con fuerza simplemente eso lo quebró y Treize estaba emocionado con la idea del bebe trataría de hacer el mayor esfuerzo de corresponderle y enamorarse de el.

-no te pediré el divorcio solo es que me sorprendió es todo-dijo Quatre

-te amo tanto-el mayor beso sus labios y Lady Une estaba escuchando todo el creía que Quatre dejaría libre a su excelencia para largarse con Heero pero no.

Treize se quedó sorprendido se supone que no se iba a enamorar del rubio pero termino haciéndolo y el miedo que sintió al pensar que Quatre lo dejara fue inexplicable se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Treize Se calmó y fueron al jardín para que tomaran el sol, el rubio se colocó unos mini shorts y se sentó en la orilla de la alberca para mojarse los pies estaba muy acalorado era la época del año donde hacía mucho calor. No sabia nadar y Treize estaba adentro haciendo unas llamadas.

-te arrepentirás Winner- pensó Lady Une furiosa.

En otro lado.

Relena estaba furiosa por el hecho de que Heero haya cancelado sus planes y lo más seguro es que haya sido por Quatre pero hablo con Treize y dijo que no le pidió el divorcio y eso la dejo más tranquila pero no podía creer que Heero hubiera echo eso lo creia un caballero.

En Preventers

-¡Es el colmo!-grito Duo exasperado

\- al menos termino con ella-dijo Trowa

-si pero después de que Se acostó con el enemigo-dijo el chino cruzado de brazos. No era un secreto que Quatre se moria por Heero.

-ya Wufei no digas eso tiene todo el derecho de estar con quien se le plazca la gana a decir verdad ustedes dos nunca fueron una pareja estable-dijo el castaño

-ya Duito déjalo así-dijo Trowa tratando de calmar a su novio furioso

Heero se recriminaba de no haberlo echo antes, antes de que Quatre uniera su vida a la de Treize KrushRenada.

Continuara.


End file.
